Best For You KakaIru ONE-SHOT
by nikkiegirl9087
Summary: This takes place in a AU where Kakashi and Iruka are teenagers. Kakashi is going thru problems with his girlfriend and seeks help from his bestfriend- who can't stand Kakashi dating her. Wanna know what happens next! READ! Warning: Cussing, Yaoi Don't like don't read I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO


**Hi! This is a fanfic for the pairing KakaIru. It takes place in an AU where Kakashi and Iruka are teenagers there might be some OOC. But I know that there is going to be cussing**

**Main Characters**: **Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Urnino**

**Side Characters: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha**

**3**

**Main Paring: KakaIru**

**Side Paring: SasuNaru**

** 3**

Amitié- French for Friendship

That is what Kakashi and Iruka had. They were the best of friends and you would never see on without the other.

Well…that was until Kakashi found himself a girlfriend. The times Iruka spent time with him decreased until they only saw each other in history class (which was every other day).

It hurt Iruka to see Kakashi with his girlfriend. So Iruka cherished the times when Kakashi and his girlfriend had a break for a week or two. It was during one of these periods when Kakashi was really heartbroken.

"Come on. You need to get your mind off of her" Iruka said not wanting to say her name

"What do you suggest we do? It's raining!" Kakashi replied

"We can…watch a movie."

"I used to watch movies with…" Kakashi got out before Iruka cut him off

"EVERYONE WATCHES MOVIES!" he shouted in annoyance. Kakashi stared at his best friend in worriedly. Iruka never shouts unless something was bothering him- even if any other person would shout in the same situation.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked Iruka as he sat down on the couch. Iruka looked at his friend and sighed in annoyance.

"When was the last time we actually hanged out together?" This question surprised Kakashi a bit. He felt a little guilty as the minutes ticked by and he still couldn't remember.

"Um…we went to the Arcade" he finally replied after a few minuets

"How long ago was that?" This question took the grey haired teen even longer to come up with then the first one.

"2 mouths?"

"3, the last time you and **her** broke up was 3 months ago. We went to the arcade 3 months ago." Kakashi could see the hurt in Iruka's eyes, which made the guilt even worse.

"You know you could have hanged with us" he said rubbing his face with his hands. Iruka snorted

"I would have- If I could stand seeing you two together" Iruka confessed with a dry laugh.

Jaloux- French for Jealous

That is what Iruka was. He thought Kakashi deserved someone better; someone who wanted him for his personality, rather than for popularity of money. (Kakashi's parents being high up in the military makes them wealthy)

"What's wrong with my girlfriend!?" Kakashi yelled jumping off the couch

"What's wrong with her!? She cries about everything, she expects you to buy you everything she wants, and when was the last time she did something for you!?" It took a moment for Kakashi to take in the words that came out of Iruka's mouth.

"Do you know how hard it is to watch your best friend get used, but not being able to say anything?' he said a little louder that a whisper as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kakashi asked feeling the guilt more profoundly

"Because…I…I don't know! I just couldn't lose you" Iruka said as more and more tears ran down his face. It was quite between them. Neither said a word, and they just listened to the patter of the rain.

"I should go" Iruka said breaking the silence. He got up and walked to the door wiping the tear from his brown eyes. He walked out of the warm house and into the cold freezing rain.

As Iruka slugged down the street he spotted a little blonde boy who was sitting on the steps of the town's orphanage. With the weather how it was he went over to talk to him.

"Hey, what are you doing sitting out here?" he said sitting next to him. The boy was about 5 years old and had bright blue eyes the shined in the light coming from a street light close by.

"They won't let me in all because I wrote on the walls" he said crossing his arms looking at the 17 year old.

"What!?" Iruka said shocked that they would do that to a kid

"So I'm gonna become Mayor of this town so everyone would know and respect the name 'Naruto Uzumaki'!" Iruka laughed to himself.

"_Pisst!_ Naruto" a boy about the same age as Naruto called, his head peeking out the orphanage door.

"Here, I thought you might've hungry so I brought you some left over ramen" The black haired boy said as a slight blush formed onto his cheeks. Naruto took the steaming bowl out of the boys hand; his face red as well.

"Thanks Sasuke!" he said quickly eating the noodles.

After Naruto finished, he and Sasuke went back into the orphanage calling each other 'dobe' and 'teme'.

"Iruka" Iruka head shot up at the sound of his name. There stood Kakashi Hatake.

"Hey" he replied walking over to Kakashi slowly.

"I wanted to apologize for back there. I just want to know why you didn't say anything" Kakashi said slightly raising his voice at the end. Iruka looked at the 18. He felt tears build up in his eyes as he took a shaky breath.

"I didn't say anything because…*really quite talking that no one would ever be able to hear*… and I really- really don't want to lose you" Iruka said

"Huh?" Kakashi replied. Iruka took another deep breath before the tears came gushing out of his eyes and he broke down.

"Because- because I fucking love you Kakashi!"

Even though his parents died when he was younger, Iruka knew he loved Kakashi. Not love between friends or brotherly love. Love as in the feeling that keeps you awake even when your miles apart. Little things, others may say, are minuscule, but for you, makes you wish they never leave you at the end of the day.

Love as in wanting the best for someone, even if the other doesn't feel the same.

Kakashi stood there wide eyed and in shock. He couldn't believe that his best friend was in love with him.

"Um…you-know-who called me shortly after you left" Iruka groaned as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"She…she wanted to get back together." Iruka's heart stopped beating. He stopped breathing. He didn't move at all. Who knows how long they stood there. It felt like forever to both of them.

"I turned her down" Iruka's head shot up as his body started working again. Iruka's brown teary eyes met the eyes of the pale teen who was smirking at him.

"I'm now glad that I did" and with that Kakashi kissed Iruka in a passionate, deep kiss.

3~Inside the orphanage being stalkers~3

"Aww…look at them!" Naruto giggled to his best friend

"But I don't get it- they're both guys."

"Dobe, they're gay" Sasuke replied sitting down next to him watching the two love birds

"Is that at good thing?" The blonde asked looking up at the Uchiha.

"Depends on what person you ask that question to. Some people think it's a good thing, some thinks it's a bad thing" he said with a shrug

"What do you think" Naruto asked snuggling up to him

"I think it's a good thing" Sasuke answered looking down at Naruto who was looking up at him. Their eyes held a gaze and they blushed slightly.

** 33333**

**I just want to say something before you go do something else:**

**1) When Iruka's parents died he was 11 or 12 years old. Naruto was a new born. That's why Naruto is a 5 year old.**

**2) Sasuke is in the orphanage because- in America at least- after a child's parents die they go to orphanage **

**2.5) I don't really know how old Sasuke was when the Uchiha massacre took place so I'm gonna say that he is 5 too because "Sasuke is 2 months 18 days (79 days) older than Naruto"**

**( question/index?qid=20100723155923AAeelpK) **

**3) Yes I know that Naruto and Sasuke are like 5 years old (I just told you that), and I'm giving hints about SasuNaru. I wanted to give some people a present for reading my Fanfic! So don't judge me on that**

**4) I've read many people say that Kakashi was 26 when he was the leader of teem 7, and Iruka was 25 when he was teaching at The Ninja Academy. That's why Kakashi is 18 and (as explained before) Iruka is 17. **

**(( question/index?qid=20080727105238AATbVyd)) **

**5) You might've noticed the random French words in the story. I was originally going to call it "Je t'aime" which means "I love you" in French. But I decided not to but to keep one or two of the words.**


End file.
